Blood
by jiro yujikku
Summary: AU/B2: Vampire/"Kau mau tahu, Misaki?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai, kemudian ia memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang muncul dua taring panjang dari dalam kedua sisi mulutnya./Mind to RnR?
1. Blood 1: Prologue

**...**

"**Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"**

**...**

"**Tentu saja"**

**-K Project-**

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Blood by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: AU/B1: Prologue/"Cih, aku benci darah srigala."/"Akhirnya kutemukan."/Mind to RnR?**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-K Project-**

**Blood 1: Prologue**

Ada sebuah legenda tua di Desa Shizume, desa terpencil di Pegunungan Aino. Desa yang dihuni oleh tak lebih dari seratus kepala keluarga itu menyimpan sebuah misteri meski dari luar mereka hidup dalam damai. Mitosnya, jauh di dalam hutan belantara, sekitar tiga ratus meter dari desa ke arah barat, sekelompok _vampire_ tinggal di sebuah kastil tua bergaya Eropa kuno. Karena letaknya tak terjangkau oleh manusia serta suasananya yang mencekam—bahkan sebelum masuk ke dalam hutan—penduduk menganggap bahwa daerah tersebut angker.

Beberapa orang pemberani—dan sombong—mencoba menelusuri daerah yang belum pernah terjamah tersebut, namun rata-rata berakhir hilang dan kembali menjadi gila atau bunuh diri. Oleh karena itu, penduduk sama sekali tak ada yang berani mendekat.

Kemudian hutan itu berubah nama menjadi Hutan Terlarang.

Hal itu berlanjut hingga generasi selanjutnya. Dari mulut ke mulut serta turun temurun.

Sampai sekarang.

**-K Project-**

"_Hyat_!"

'_KLONTANG_!'

"Kalau kau berani mengganggunya lagi akan kuikat kau di menara lonceng."

"_Go-gomenasai_!" mereka lari terbirit-birit. Dua pemuda pengangguran yang mencoba mengganggu wanita muda.

Seorang pemuda berambut _chestnut_ yang ditutupi sebuah _beanie_ hitam mengangkat kepala dengan bangga setelah membuat pengganggu lari terkencing-kencing. Di sebelahnya seorang pemuda bertubuh tambun tengah membantu wanita tua itu untuk berdiri dan mengambil beberapa apel merah yang terjatuh.

Pemuda ber-_beanie_ tadi mendekat dan ikut membantu. Setelah berterima kasih, wanita berambut cokelat sebahu itu segera pergi sedangkan dua pemuda itu melambaikan tangan sampai wanita itu menghilang dari pandangan—tak lupa kata-kata '_ki o tsukete_'-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yata-_san_, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya pemuda gemuk di sebelahnya setelah wanita tadi menghilang dari pandangan.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kamamoto?" pemuda—yang dipanggil Yata—berkata dengan _calm_—yang dibuat-buat—sambil terus melambaikan tangan. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Kamamoto—pria gemuk tadi—mengamati wajah Yata baik-baik seolah dia itu pelaku kriminal yang sedang diinterogasi.

"Apaan sih, Kamamoto?" Yata berteriak kepada Kamamoto, menghindari kegugupan setelah berjabat tangan dengan wanita tadi. Benar! Sebelum wanita tadi pergi dia sempat menyalami tangan kedua pemuda yang telah menolongnya.

Kamamoto tahu betul kalau partnernya ini _phobia_ wanita, makanya wajahnya memerah saat bersalaman dengan wanita tadi.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke bar, hari sudah mulai gelap." Manik _hazel_ itu memandang ke langit yang sudah nampak kemerahan. Matahari sudah sampai di ufuk Barat, bersinar di antara pegunungan. Sesekali cahayanya tertutupi awan yang berarak. Beberapa burung gagak berkoak terlihat seolah menari di atas langit.

Angin semilir berhembus, menerbangkan anak rambut Yata yang tertutup _beanie_ dan pakaian Kamamoto. Mata mereka terpejam, menikmati sejenak karunia Sang penguasa alam. Suara gesekan dedunan membuat suasana menjadi tenang—namun sedikit mencekam. Suara itu berhenti membuat mata mereka terbuka. Dari kejauhan nampak barisan pegunungan dengan pepohonan yang berdiri kokoh—dan juga lebat.

Suasana malah menjadi suram. Yata menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian berkata, "Ayo, Kamamoto!" berjalan duluan untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

**-K Project-**

Malam semakin larut saat semua penghuni malam mulai menampakkan diri. Burung hantu yang bertengger di dahan pohon, kelelawar yang bergerombol keluar dari sarang. Sesekali auman serigala bersahutan dari Timur ke Barat, seolah mereka menyanyikan lagu malam.

Suasana malam begitu sunyi juga mencekam. Apalagi dengan keberadaan penduduk Desa Shizume seolah menghilang ditelan bumi, padahal malam baru datang beberapa jam yang lalu. Malam yang selalu mencekam membuat mereka memilih berdiam diri di dalam rumah bersama dengan cokelat atau kopi panas dan selimut berbulu.

Semenjak insiden itu, penduduk mulai tak berani keluar di malam hari.

Auman serigala makin terdengar, bersahut-sahutan memecah keheningan malam. Semula terdengar suara auman biasa. Namun lama-kelamaan suara auman itu berubah mengerikan, semakin bersahut-sahutan seolah mereka bahaya sedang mendekati salah satu kelompok.

Kemudian diam.

Beberapa rumah mematikan penerangan, hingga akhirnya, seluruh desa menjadi gelap.

Jauh di dalam belantara hutan, di mana penghuninya selalu berprinsip, 'Siapa kuat dia menang,' tergeletak tak berdaya, kehilangan tahta sebagai penguasa hutan. Beberapa pengikut—atau mungkin perebut tahta—juga tergeletak tak berdaya. Amis darah yang keluar menguar dan menusuk indra penciuman.

"Hah, akhirnya aku bisa makan juga."

"Cih, aku benci darah srigala."

"Hei, jangan seperti itu, Kamo-_kun_, jarang-jarang kita 'makan' darah srigala." Temannya berambut kemerahan menimpali.

"Tetap saja aku benci, Andy!"

"Ha~ aku masih lapar~"

"Akiyama, jangan rakus! Tidakkah kau lupa pesan ketua?"

"Hai, hai. '_Jangan terlalu banyak berburu_' 'kan, Benzai?" pemuda Akiyama menoleh ke arah Benzai yang direspon dengan decihan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Fushimi-_san_. Bukankah tadi dia bersama rombongan kita?" Akiyama celingukan, menoleh ke segala arah. Meski pandangannya di atas rata-rata manusia, namun sosok-yang-bernama-Fushimi-tadi sangat mudah menghilangkan jejak sehingga kadang kerepotan kalau tiba-tiba dia menghilang.

"Eh?" Benzai ikut mencari, disusul anggota lain. "Aku juga baru menyadarinya."

"Hah~ dasar," Kamo menghela napas, "dia senang sekali membuat kita kerepotan."

" Akhir-akhir ini dia sering menghilang saat berburu." timpal Andy.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita cari dia." Akiyama memberi saran. Anggota 'perburuan' tadi mengangguk kemudian menghilang secara kilat. Meninggalkan korban perburuan yang sebentar lagi akan membusuk dan menyatu dengan alam.

**-K Project-**

Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang saat pijakan kakinya menyentuh dahan pohon satu ke pohon yang lain. Sosok bayangan itu berlari—atau lebih tepatnya melompat—ala ninja menembus hutan. Kadang pijakan kakinya terlalu kuat hingga hampir mematahkan dahan pohon.

Namun sosok itu _cuek_. Dia tetap melompat, hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah dahan pohon besar. Sosok itu itu berhenti dan mengamati rumah mungil di bawah sana, yang hanya diterangi dengan pendaran lilin kecil. Rumah itu tak sendiri, ada tiga—bukan, lima rumah di sekitarnya. Tapi sosok itu lebih tertarik dengan satu rumah sederhana tersebut.

Dia menyeringai. Di tengah napas menderu yang lepas melompat menembus keheningan malam—yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tak merasakan apapun.

"Akhirnya kutemukan..."

Sosok pemuda itu turun ke tanah, dari sana dia bisa melihat sosok bayangan di dalam rumah melalui jendela yang tertutup korden.

"...Mi~sa~ki~"

**-To be Continue-**

**-K Project-**


	2. Blood 2: Vampire

Terdengar kokok ayam bersahutan menyambut pagi, seolah alarm alami itu berusaha membangunkan seisi dunia untuk memulai aktivitas. Matahari mulai muncul dari ufuk Timur, bersamaan dengan kicauan burung yang mendahului aktivitas. Makhluk malam bersembunyi seolah isyarat untuk berganti tugas dengan makhluk siang.

Sisa kayu bakar—penghangat alami—semalam tinggal bara dan abu saja. Jendela rumah mulai terbuka. Membiarkan cahaya matahari yang mulai terang memasuki rumah dan menggantikan udara segar. Saru per satu penduduk mulai keluar untuk memulai aktivitas. Beberapa pergi ke sawah atau ladang, yang lain menuju kandang mengurusi ternak.

Anak-anak berlarian dengan riang. Menuju sungai bersih di mana para wanita dan ibu-ibu berbondong membersihkan pakaian atau sekedar mandi.

Suasana pagi yang cerah menambah suasana makin tenang dan damai.

Pagi yang sempurna.

Tapi...

Apakah benar?

**-K Project-**

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Blood by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: AU/B2: Vampire/"Kau mau tahu, Misaki?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai, kemudian ia memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang muncul dua taring panjang dari dalam kedua sisi mulutnya./Mind to RnR?**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-K Project-**

**[Blood 2: Vampire]**

Matahari mulai meninggi, tanda hari mulai beranjak siang. Sungai yang semula ramai anak-anak dan para wanita sekarang telah sepi. Ladang dan kebun serta kandang di mana para lelaki menghabiskan waktu juga mulai menghentikan aktivitas.

Keringat bercucuran, tanda kerja keras mereka. Kulit yang terbakar matahari—terkadang terkena air hujan—membuat wajah mereka semakin keriput. Namun hal itu malah menunjukkan semangat mereka. Mereka mulai menepi ke sebuah gubuk yang sudah tersedia bekal makanan dari istri tercinta.

Di sebuah rumah, tak jauh dari persawahan, beberapa manusia berdiri di depan pintu. Salah seorang yang gemuk mengetuk pintu kayu yang usianya mungkin lebih dari dirinya.

'_Tok-tok._'

"Yata-_san_." panggilnya.

'_Tok-tok-tok_.'

"Yata-_san_?" ulangnya setelah memberi jeda.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Apa dia ketiduran?" gumam salah seorang, sebut saja Chitose.

"Mana mungkin," timpal pemuda gemuk, Kamamoto. "Kalaupun iya, biasanya tak sampai sesiang ini." lanjutnya.

"Tapi ... rasanya aneh." ujar salah seorang berkacamata, Dewa.

"Apa kita dobrak saja?" kata Kamamoto.

'_Ceklek_!'

Kamamoto _cengo_.

Tanpa diduga, Dewa memutar kenop dan pintu langsung dibuka.

"Kau jangan merusak pintu rumah orang, _berabe_ urusannya." ujar Chitose dengan sedikit tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Kamamoto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci?"

"Mungkin Yata-_san_ lupa, kemarin kita patroli desa sampai subuh." ujar Kamamoto, kemudian memasuki rumah mungil itu dan mencari sosok kawannya.

"Yata-san?"

Seharusnya dengan ukuran rumah yang tergolong mini tersebut akan mudah menemukan sosok Yata Misaki. tapi, setelah dicari hingga sudut rumah, tetap saja—

"Yata-_san_, tidak ada di mana pun."

—nihil.

**-K Project-**

Jauh di dalam pedalaman hutan—yang mitosnya penuh dengan hal-hal misteri—sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa kuno berdiri kokoh di tengah belantara. Meski terlihat kuno dan suram, nampaknya rumah—atau lebih tepat disebut mansion—itu masih dapat berdiri beberapa tahun ke depan.

Seorang pemuda mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Pandangannya masih buram, entah itu efek bangun tidur atau ruangan tempatnya berada gelap. Hanya menyisakan jendela yang setengah tertutup korden. Membuat cahaya matahari berusaha menembus masuk.

Pemuda bermanik _hazel_ itu bangun kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan yang ia tempati. Meskipun remang-remang ia masih bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan.

Ia merasa asing. Sebelumnya ia terlelap di rumah mungil peninggalan orang tuanya. Beralaskan kayu usang yang kadang menimbulkan suara decitan kalau diinjak.

Tapi kini, ia berada di sebuah ruangan besar nan mewah—yang dapat dipastikan dia belum pernah melihat rumah seperti ini. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer—menurutnya. Di sisi kanannya terdapat tiga jendela besar yang sedikit terbuka. Angin menembus masuk dan mengibarkan korden yang menghiasi si jendela.

Di sana hanya ada tempat tidur—yang sekarang ia duduki—sebuah lemari besar, sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan sebuah meja belajar dekat jendela.

"Di mana ini?" gumamnya. Ia pikir ia sedang terdampar dalam mimpinya. Hingga ia mengimanjinasikan berada dalam rumah besar dan mewah.

Ia turun dari ranjang besar dan empuk. Menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Ugh!" sedikit merasakan nyeri, dia memperhatikan tubuhnya, ada beberapa luka yang tertutup perban dan plester. Ia mengamati sosok dirinya tanpa mengenakan alas kaki, juga...

"Se-sejak kapan aku pakai pakaian begini?" jeritnya sambil berusaha menutupi pahanya yang—ehem—sedikit terekspose.

Ya, sekarang dia sedang mengenakan kemeja kebesaran yang hanya menutupi tubuh atas dan sebagian—kecil—tubuh bagian bawahnya. Wajahnya memerah sekaligus pucat, membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang terjadi saat ia terjaga. Mungkin saja seseorang meng-grepe tubuhnya kemudian...

"HUWAAA!"

"Sudah bangun, Misaki?"

"Eh?"

Yata menoleh saat seseorang memanggil nama depannya. Ia mendapati sosok laki-laki duduk di tempat tidur. Wajah Yata langsung pucat—ditambah rona merah—kemudian mundur ke belakang.

Jangan-jangan dia pelaku pemerkosa itu.

Sosok itu hanya terlihat bayangan saja karena ruangan yang gelap dan cahaya yang terpantul dari belakang sosok tersebut. Tubuhnya terlihat langsing, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan. Ia memakai kacamata—sepertinya—karena kadang muncul kilatan cahaya dari posisi sebelah matanya.

Yata bergidik ngeri membayangkan 'sesuatu' yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tak tahu bayangannya seperti apa. Yata terlalu polos untuk hal-hal di atas 18 tahun. Bahkan berhadapan dengan wanita saja ia langsung melambaikan tangan—menyerah.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" teriaknya sambil menutupi sebagian tubuhnya ala wanita. Sosok itu berdiri kemudian mendekati Yata, membuat pemuda berambut _chestnut_ itu mundur hingga punggungnya menubruk dinding.

'Sial! Aku terpojok!' batinnya.

Sosok itu mulai menampakkan diri. Ia memang terlihat langsing—atau kurus? Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan dan berwarna biru kehitaman, senada dengan warna matanya. Usianya mungkin sekitaran dirinya dan kalau dilihat baik-baik, dia lumayan—ehem—tampan.

'_GUBRAK_!'

Ingin rasanya Yata menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok karena pemikirannya yang _absurd_ barusan.

'Ingat Yata dia laki-laki. Kau masih normal.'

Lelaki itu makin mendekat. Sepatunya yang berdecit dengan lantai menggema dan membuat Yata makin gugup.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Yata menutup kedua matanya, tak mau melihat hal diluar bayangannya.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti, tepat di depannya. Degup jantungnya makin terdengar dan terasa menggema menggantikan derit sepatu tadi. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena takut.

Selama 19 tahun hidupnya baru kali ini dia merasa ketakutan seperti ini. Bahkan lebih parah dari sindrom wanita dan hantu.

Tak ada pergerakan, namun Yata bisa merasakan sepasang tangan mengunci pergerakannya. Yata benar-benar takut. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Misaki?"

"Eh?" reflek Yata membuka kelopak matanya. kemudian memandang pemuda tak dikenal di depannya.

Ia nampak serius, dengan tatapan matanya tajam memandang tepat di kelopak mata Yata. seakan menusuk hingga dalam.

Namun kemudian pemuda itu menutup mulutnya, seperti menahan tawa—memang iya.

Yata memiringkan kepalanya, ia bingung.

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Hahahaha, wajahmu imut sekali, Misaki." katanya sambil terus menahan tawa. Kepala Yata kemudian mendidih dengan kelakuan pemuda di depannya. Pertama, dia membuatnya ketakutan hingga pikiran polosnya melayang kemana-mana. Kedua, tanpa rasa bersalah pemuda itu malah tertawa seakan Yata itu adalah seekor keledai bodoh.

Oke, itu cukup untuk membuat Yata mendidih. Apa-apaan orang ini!

Yata mengepalkan tangan, ingin sekali menonjok pemuda yang masih tertawa di depannya. Dia sudah membuatnya malu setengah mati di depan seorang yang baru dia lihat.

"Kau!" geramnya.

"_Ne_, Misaki," pemuda itu menghentikan tawanya—lebih tepatnya menertawakan, "apa kau mengira aku akan memperkosamu?"

Wajah Yata langsung memerah, tanpa aba-aba. Tangannya melayangkan pukulan ke wajah pemuda tak dikenal di depannya, namun sayang, pukulan itu berhasil ditangkis.

"Se-sesama laki-laki tak mungkin 'melakukannya!'" katanya sambil menahan semburat merah.

Di saat pemuda bermanik _hazel_ itu lengah, pemuda berkacamata menggenggam pundak Yata kemudian membawanya ke tempat tidur. Tanpa ancang-ancang apapun, Yata dijatuhkan begitu saja di tempat tidur empuk yang mungkin baru pertama kali Yata rasakan.

"Apa yang kau—"

'_Grep!_'

Saat Yata lengah, pemuda itu mengunci pergerakan Yata dengan posisi Yata di bawah dan pemuda itu di atas.

"Woy! Lepaskan—_Ugh_!"

"Tsk!"

Pemuda itu makin mengeratkan genggaman di kedua pergelangan tangan Yata hingga si pemiliknya meringis. Saat Yata makin berontak, pemuda itu makin mengeratkan genggaman. Mungkin sekarang sudah memerah akibat ulah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya—_ugh_—apa maumu?"

"Tsk!" dia mendecakkan lidah sebelum berkata, "_Ne_, Misaki~" Yata memandang pemuda di depannya yang seolah ingin menerkamnya, Yata jadi merinding, apalagi dengan panggilan yang berbisik dan menggoda tepat di daun telinganya, "apa kau yakin? Kalau begitu aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu apa yang dilakukan dua orang pemuda di atas ranjang."

"Eh?" Yata membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia diam, tak lagi berontak.

**-K Project-**

"Hei, kau sudah menemukannya?" Kamamoto bertanya kepada Chitose.

"Tidak di manapun." Chitose menjawab dengan napas terengah-engah.

Sejak tahu keberadaan Yata Misaki hilang, Kamamoto, Chitose dan Dewa bergegas mencari Yata. Mereka mencari ke sekitar rumah Yata dan beberapa tempat yang mungkin di lewati Yata kemarin.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Dewa?"

"Aku menemukan ini." Dewa menyodorkan sebuah benda berwarna hitam, "aku menemukannya di jalan menuju hutan."

Sebuah beanie _hitam_. Semua tahu itu adalah _beanie_ yang sering dipakai Yata, tapi kenapa bisa sampai tempat itu?

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kamamoto yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh dua temannya.

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai menghantui, tapi hanya berbekal bukti itu saja masih belum cukup menyimpulkan keberadaan Yata. Perlu bukti lain untuk menguatkan keberadaan Yata.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus memberitahukan ini kepada Kusanagi-_san_, juga _King_." kata Kamamoto.

"Ayo!" ketiga manusia itu berlari, menjauh dari rumah Yata yang sepi tanpa penghuni.

.

.

"Yata-_chan_, menghilang?" ujar seorang pria yang sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas di balik _counter_ bar. Di bibirnya terselip sebatang rokok.

"Benar Kusanagi-_san_," teriak Kamamoto panik. Kini ketiga pemuda tadi sudah sampai di sebuah bar mini di sudut Desa. Meskipun kecil, bar ini sudah memiliki nama dimana-mana. Si pemilik bar, Kusanagi Izumo, sengaja mendatangkan minuman berkualitas dari kota atau daerah luar demi mendapatkan kualitas terbaik, walaupun dia sendiri harus menempuh jarak jauh untuk bisa membeli minuman tersebut. "kami sudah mencarinya kemanapun tapi nihil!" lanjut pemuda bertubuh gemuk tersebut.

"Kami menemukan ini di jalan menuju Hutan Terlarang." ujar Chitose sambil menyerahkan _beanie_ hitam di meja bar.

"Hmm." Kusanagi mematikan batang rokoknya, "Anna, apa kau bisa mencari keberadaan Yata?" pria itu beralih ke seorang anak perempuan berambut perak panjang di sudut ruangan, Kushina Anna. Ia memperhatikan tiga buah kelereng merah yang berputar di sebuah meja. Tak berselang lama, tiga kelereng itu menyatu.

"_Nai_." ["Tak ditemukan."]

**-K Project-**

"OI, LEPASKAN!" Yata semakin berontak, tapi semakin lama dia seperti itu, cengkraman pemuda di hadapannya makin mengerat. Bukannya terbebas, Yata makin terkekang, kemudian Yata merasa wajah pemuda asing di depannya makin dekat dengan wajahnya, namun ada yang aneh dengan pemuda di depannya.

Yata mulai ketakutan dengan apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan, "OI, Apa yang kau—_DUAK_!" saking takutnya sampai-sampa Yata menjedukkan dahinya ke dahi pemuda itu. Alhasil keduanya merasa kesakitan, sampai pemuda itu hampir terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"A-_Itai_!" gumam pemuda itu sambil memegangi dahinya, korban dari insiden barusan.

"Adu-du-duh!" Yata guling-guling di atas kasur sambil memegangi dahinya, "Sialan! Kau punya kepala yang keras rupanya." ujar Yata setelah dalam posisi duduk.

"Tsk!" ia kembali mendecakkan lidah, sepertinya itu kebiasaannya. "MI~SA~KI~" pemuda itu men-_deathglare_ Yata sambil tetap memegang dahinya.

"A-APA?!" teriak Yata yang juga masih memegangi dahinya. Ada dua kemungkinan dia berteriak seperti itu. Pertama, Yata dipanggil dengan nama depannya, dengan orang tak dikenal pula. Kedua, Yata mendapat _deathglare_ 'manis' dari pemuda yang baru dilihatnya.

Pemuda itu diam, kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Tak berapa lama dia memperhatikan Yata dengan seksama dan berkata, "Dasar _virgin_."

"APA KAU BILANG?" Yata maju dan mencengkram kerah baju pemuda berkacamata di depannya. Rona di pipinya terlihat jelas, antara malu dan marah. Yata terdiam dan menautkan kedua alis, saat dirinya menyentuh pemuda di depannya.

Dingin.

Itu yang ia rasakan. Saat pemuda itu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, ia sama sekali tak merasakan keganjilan yang ada pada pemuda di depannya karena terlalu takut. Yata mulai merasa kalau pemuda itu tidak sama dengan dirinya.

"Ka-kau ... dingin sekali." kata Yata dengan terbata-bata. Tak sadar kalau cengkramannya terlepas. Kedua mata mereka masih bertemu. Mata biru itu bertemu dengan manik _hazel_ milik Yata. Yata masih sedikit terkejut—juga takut—sementara pemuda itu malah terlihat tenang.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Yata, masih menatap mata biru itu.

"Kau mau tahu, Misaki?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai, kemudian ia memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang muncul dua taring panjang dari dalam kedua sisi mulutnya.

Yata membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"_Va-Vampire_?"

**-K Project-**

**To be Continue**

**-K Project-**

**OMAKE**

'_Tak! Tak! Tak!_'

Tiga buah dahan dari pohon yang berbeda berhasil dia tapaki. Di tengah keheningan malam, dia terus melompat dari satu sisi dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lain, seperti seorang ninja.

'_Tak! Tak!_'

'_BRUK!_'

Namun, saat ia menapak dua kali pada sebuah dahan, dahan yang ia pijak retak hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Apalagi saat itu ia sedang membawa beban lain.

'_Krosak! Krosak!_'

'_Bruk! Bruk!_'

Dia terjatuh di semak-semak. Untunglah ada benda itu. Dia mengelus pantatnya yang menjadi korban. Sebenarnya dia tak masalah dengan insiden jatuh ini, tapi...

"Misaki?" wajahnya nampak khawatir.

Dia mencari-cari beban yang sebelumnya ia gendong di punggung dan menemukannya di balik semak-semak tak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh. Dia mendekat ke tempat manusia yang tergeletak di tanah kemudian menepuk-nepukan tangannya ke pipi.

"Ngh." Ia mengeliat dan mengganti posisi tidurnya. Pemuda yang menggendongnya tadi memasang wajah _roll eyes_. Cukup membuktikan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Dasar, malah tidur. Kukira kau luka pa—" pemuda itu memperhatikan tubuh 'Misaki' yang sebagian lecet akibat terjatuh. Ia tahu kalau manusia biasa mungkin akan luka karena insiden barusan, berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Tsk! Dan sekarang aku harus mengobati lukamu ini, Misaki." ujarnya sambil menggendong 'Misaki' dan kembali melompati pohon satu ke pohon lain.

Tak jauh darinya, sebuah mansion besar menanti. Diiringi cahaya matahari yang masih seujung kuku terlihat.

**End of OMAKE**

**-K Project-**

**Thanks for reading, mind to Review?**

**JIRO**


End file.
